


Venus

by verdants



Series: moon [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, AU canon, F/M, Fluff, Road Trip, Smut, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/pseuds/verdants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was a billion pieces 'til you pulled me into focus. astronomy in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus

The first day of their road trip Oliver made sure to stop at the gas station after a few hours of driving to grab snacks and cheap, ugly sunglasses and a Sudoku book that could keep Felicity busy. Oliver never liked Sudoku. He thought it was boring and stupid but watching Felicity with her glasses pushed up on her head and biting on her pencil, concentrating on trying to figure out the puzzle she was stuck on, was absolutely one of the cutest thing he had seen. Maybe Sudoku wasn’t all that bad. She squealed with joy when she finally solved the toughest puzzle. She closed the book and tossed it over her shoulder. She slipped on one of the pair of the ugly sunglasses, which were in the shape of sunflowers, then took a sip of her cherry coke. 

“Suck it, evil Sudoku architects,” she giggled. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. 

\---

They couldn’t really keep their hands off each other. While Oliver would drive, Felicity would pull his hand to her lap and cradle it with hers. She would run her thumb across his knuckles and press her lips to each one. Oliver would peacefully sigh, letting the heat of her kisses spread across his fingers and up his forearm. A lot of damage had been done in the past by his hands. A lot of the time those warm kisses blurred away those memories.

While Felicity had her legs crossed on the dashboard, wiggling her toes to the pop song playing on the radio, Oliver would reach over to trace patterns on her bare thigh with his fingers. Sometimes he didn’t even think about it. He would just reach out to touch her to make sure she’s there with him. For a long time, there were so many moments (too many moments) where he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her because he couldn’t let himself cross that line. 

Now that nothing stopped him, he couldn’t help himself. 

On the first night of their road trip, somehow Felicity ended up in his lap. Her fingers ran through his hair while she kissed a trail from his temple, down his cheek, and to his jaw. When he palmed her ass and squeezed, she nipped a spot on his neck, which resulted in a buck of his hips. Their lips met and Felicity began grinding her hips against his. Oliver moaned into her mouth, letting her tongue dip into his mouth. His hands slipped beneath her tank top, running them up and down her back. He broke away from her lips so he could press his lips to the top of her breasts. Felicity dragged her clothed center over the length of Oliver’s hard cock, her hands forming a grip on his biceps.

Oliver traced his tongue along her bottom lip one last time before slightly pulling away. “Felicity,” he whimpered. 

“Hmm…” she hummed softly, continuing to pepper kisses on his neck. 

“I, uh, I don’t really want to do this in the car,” he confessed. Her hips stilled. He wanted her, of course. If his car were a lot roomier he would rip off her underwear and free his cock, so he could slowly and deliciously ease himself inside her. But he wanted a bed. He wanted to thrust into her, their bodies tangled underneath the cool sheets. He wanted to feel her fingernails drag along the sides of his ass and up his back. He wanted to fall asleep still naked and hot, with her in his arms and he couldn’t do that in his Porsche. 

Felicity sighed. She nodded and pulled herself off his lap, returning to her seat. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Oliver, please don’t be sorry. You have no reason to be. You’re right anyways. This car isn’t that roomy,” brushing her hand over his cheek in assurance. She gave him a warm smile before pulling out her phone, her pink nails tapping the screen at a rapid pace. 

“What are you doing?” 

“There is a motel off the next exit, in about three miles. How fast can you get there?” she asked, wedging her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Oliver gulped and breathlessly replied, “Five minutes.” He held her gaze as he put the car in drive and pressed his foot on the gas. 

\---

Felicity was worried that some moments during the trip would be awkward or filled with silence. What if they ran out of things to talk about? What if they got bored of each other? What if they made a huge mistake? She shouldn’t have worried because conversations come easy; they always had. 

They talked about Felicity’s science fair projects in elementary school and how she won first place in all of them. Oliver told her about coming in third in his fourth grade spelling bee. He remembered Robert and Moira being proud no matter what and they took him out for ice cream. He remembered the wide toothy grin he flashed when his father whispered in his ear that he could get two scoops of rocky road on a cone with sprinkles. That was the first time Oliver really talked about his parents and that didn’t escape Felicity. She pulled his hand to her mouth to place a gentle kiss on his palm.

“Oh my gosh! That reminds me of this time when I was 11, I went to an amusement park with my friend Ellie. I got two scoops of mint chocolate chip and got on the scrambler right after!” covering her eyes from slight embarrassment.

“Oh no!” Oliver exclaimed, his palm grazing her upper thigh. 

“Oh yeah! And Ellie didn’t even stop me! She totally thought it was a great idea to go on a ride with a stomach full of ice cream.” Her fingertips tickled his skin as they traveled back and forth on his arm. “After the ride stopped, I got off so quickly and ran to a trash can and Ellie had to hold my hair as threw up. I didn’t eat ice cream for a good three months after that.” 

\---

The moments that were quiet and filled with the quiet instrumentals that spread through the car weren’t awkward like Felicity had thought. Sometimes their eyes would meet and they wouldn’t utter a single word. They would just smile at each other. They always had this special ability to communicate without actually having to say a thing and that’s why these moments of silence meant everything. And she loves him. She’s so in love with him and she hoped that with every glance, warm grin, every gentle kiss and light touch he knew just how much of her heart belonged to him. 

\---

Felicity was starving. Eating beef jerky and potato chips wasn’t healthy nor was it going to keep her full for the next few hours. When a growl erupted from Oliver’s stomach, she chuckled in relief. 

“Are you hungry?” she teased, looking at him out the corners of her eyes. 

“Yeah. I need real food.”

“Oh thank goodness because I could eat a horse. I mean, not really because I would never actually eat a horse because they’re so cute but yeah. I’m starving.”

“I could go for a burger.”

“Mhm. With fries too!”

“And a chocolate shake. With whipped cream and a cherry on top,” Oliver wasn’t trying to make it sexy.

Felicity’s mouth watered. She licked her lips and said, “Mmm, you really know how to talk dirty to a girl.” 

Oliver snorted at the last comment. It really shouldn’t be turning him on, the way she’s talking about food. His palms shouldn’t be starting to sweat because her lips were puckered up and her blonde locks were tossed over her shoulder revealing the bare and pale skin, peppered with a few freckles here and there. His breath shouldn’t have caught when she bat her eyelashes at him.

“Okay so there is gonna be a diner on our right in about two and a half miles.”

He hummed in response, imagining Felicity sucking a cherry into her mouth. 

\---

When they entered the diner hand in hand, Oliver was overwhelmed by the smell of burgers being flipped on a grill. He could smell the cinnamon sugar being dusted onto freshly baked apple pies. His eyes scanned over the pastel pink booths and the mini jukeboxes that settled on the shiny tabletops. He smiled at Felicity, who was swaying to the song playing from the speakers within the diner. A petite old woman named Helen was their server. She wore her hair in tight curls, a string of pearls around her neck, and a pink dress that matched her entire ensemble. She was sweet and refused to call Oliver and Felicity anything but lovebirds. 

If it weren’t for the breaks to take sips of their milkshakes, they probably would have scarfed down their burgers. Felicity silently giggled when she noticed Oliver stick a handful of French fries in his burger but he didn’t seem to notice. Oliver watched as Felicity brought the cherry from her milkshake to her mouth. His heart quickened as it hit her tongue, teeth closed around it to pull it off the stem. He let her have his just so he could watch her do it again. 

As they waited for their check, Oliver spotted two machines by the door. One was filled with gumballs and the other filled with capsules with small prizes inside. When Helen came over to set down the check, Oliver placed his credit cart on the small tray. As Helen walked away, he looked over at Felicity. “Can I borrow some quarters?”

She laughed. “Why?”

“They have quarter machines. I used to love those as a kid. I want to see what I can get,” he beamed at her with excitement. 

“Will you get me a prize?”

“Of course.”

She dug into the sea of objects in her purse in search of quarters. When she found a dollar worth, she turned back to Oliver to place them in his palm. “Thank you,” he said, pecking her on the cheek as he moved out of their booth. 

When Oliver reached the machine, he inserted two quarters and twisted the handle. When he heard the clatter, he lifted up the metal flap to retrieve the plastic capsule. He opened the capsule to find a plastic diamond ring. 

His heart practically stopped. 

He turned to see Felicity flipping through the pages of the jukebox on the table, chewing on her bottom lip. Oliver’s chest tightened but not in the “I am about to have a heart attack and die” kind of way. No, his chest sweetly tightened because he thought about what it would be like to see a real ring on Felicity’s beautiful hand. He thought about what it would be like to come home with her and fall asleep after a long night in the foundry. He thought about calling her his wife. 

He had thoughts like this for a while, wanting a future with her, but he pushed them down because he was scared and stubborn. Warmth filled his entire body at the realization that she was it for him. 

He didn’t want anyone else. He didn’t need anyone else but her. He loves only her. There was no trace of fear, only joy. He knew it was probably too fast for her. She wasn’t there yet. Maybe someday, he thought to himself. 

So, he closed the capsule stuck it into his pocket and inserted the other two quarters and turned the handle again. Felicity gently pressed her hand to his back in an effort not to startle him. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, handing him his credit card. 

He smiled, “Yeah,” and grabbed the second capsule from the machine. “Here,” he said, placing the capsule into her hand.

Felicity opened it to reveal a butterfly key chain. “Ooh! How cute!” she exclaimed. “Did you get anything?”

“Nope,” he shook his head, hoping she wouldn’t ask about her the remaining quarters. Oliver threw his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist. 

“Oh, ok. By the way, I think Helen was making googly eyes at you.”

“No, she was not!”

“She so was! Every time you flashed that gorgeous Oliver Queen smile, I think she went into shock.”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “you think I’m gorgeous?”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You are so smug. And you already know the answer to that!”

Laughing he pressed a kiss to her temple, “I know I just like to hear you say it.” 

She playfully glared at him as he opened the passenger door for Felicity. Oliver pulled the ring out of his pocket before sitting down into the car. He reached behind her seat to discreetly slip it into his duffle bag. As he pulled out of the lot and drove away, he didn’t think about the ring and what it meant. He sang along to a Kelly Clarkson song on the radio with Felicity. He stared at her legs that rested on the dashboard, blades of sunlight cutting across her smooth skin. He thought about how good it felt to be with her, finally. 

Someday will come and when it does, he’ll be ready. And so will she. 

But for right now, he turned the volume up and sang along, her hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is somewhat a continuation of my other pre-road trip fic. i hope you guys enjoy! thanks!
> 
> kudos/comments are, as always, appreciated! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @tommymerlyns
> 
> xo  
> tallulah


End file.
